Hearts
by PishPosh2909
Summary: "She just keeps quite, holding a fisted hand over her mouth as to try to control herself. My mouth opens slightly as I'm trying to comprehend her. Then, in the stoned state I am the only thing I can do is to repress my thoughts and let my feelings guide me. So I lean to her and close my mouth over her neck, kissing and biting."


I'm just standing here, at the seaside, surrounded by dancing people. We do this kind of things here, go to beach and a club or something blasts music so loud that it covers a good part of the beach. We come here to get drunk, high or have sex. Right now, I'm looking at the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid my eyes on. Spinning, dancing, giggling, just having the time of her life. Her soft blonde locks are blown back and forth by the sweet breeze of the sea and it reveals a good part of her beautiful white neck. I think she got dizzy by all that twirls she made, bringing one hand to her forehead as to steady the images. Her smile never leaves her lips and I bet her eyes are glowing with happiness. Her legs are driving her backwards with staggering strides. She keeps coming and coming and I just watch her from the side while dragging from a cigarette. She finally stops by bumping into my chest. I put my left arm around her waist, spin her around, so I can look into her soft blue eyes. " Having fun, aye? " I said while giving her one of my best smiles.

She drifts her eyes down to her feet, hiding the cutest blush I've ever seen. "Oh, you know me, Marceline! I like to loosen up from time to time, to feel life flowing through me again." I look at her with an amused expression and with a smirk I say: "Huh, guess I didn't know you so good. "I take a drag from my cigarette, and lean so close to her face that I can feel her shaky breath on me. I pause myself just before I'm about to touch her lips with mine and search her eyes for a second or two. They don't speak much nor have they made a decision that I should follow, so I go with my initial plan. Abruptly, I crash my lips with hers. She doesn't make a sound… or a move, so I go further. I place my palm on her cheek and with my thumb I push her mandible down. She understand what I'm doing and obeys. As soon as she parts her lips, I blow the cigarette smoke that I inhaled not so long ago into her mouth and keep my own on hers, forcing her to keep it inside her lungs for a bit. As I see that she's about to cough I remove my mouth from hers but not before I gently bite her lip, letting her know that I'm done for now. She turned around and coughed all the smoke out of her chest, while I was busying myself with another cigarette.

"Oi, how was that? Felt the life pumping trough your old veins?" She throws me one of those irritated looks that I've gotten so used to. I know that a scolding will come sometime this night… But I just can't help being the brat I am around her. I shrug my shoulders and throw her an innocent smile but she knows what tipe of devil hides behind it. Oh, she knows me way to well, more than I'll even allow myself to admit. Bonnie just shakes her head disapprovingly and turns her body and soul back to the music. I'm left by myself so I just go for a walk.

I've sited myself somewhere where the music is faintly audible, and the waves are crashing at my legs. I feel powerful , stroke by such confidence that not even the meanest words can steal it away from me. So I look in my jacket pocket for a blunt and a lighter. The music rings in the back of my head, keeping me tied to reality. I close my eyes and let my senses guide me so I slowly bang my head to the music, but I never forget to drag from my joint. I star to smile like an idiot, for no reason and as I think about that I start laughing. I don't even know how I actually feel… until she comes near me. I feel her like I feel myself, so close but always so distant like she's tring to keep something from me. But it doesn't matter, that's what she wants and who am I to say otherwise? Bonnie sits righ beside me, handing me a cup of water. "I've somehow knew that you'll be here, doing your thing… so I though that some water will do you good." I watch her from the corner of my eye and take the cup of water from beside my right foot. "Thank you, I really needed that!" She doesn't say anything anymore but I can't take my eyes off her. It seems that she's drawing something with her finger in the sand, so I peek at it. I have to narrow my eyes so I can distinguish the image, but when I finally see it I can't help but laugh a little. She jumps unwillingly and instinctively wipes her hand over the drawing. "Really, Bonnibell? Why did you have to do that? I think that it represented your exact feelings at the moment."

She just keeps quite, holding a fisted hand over her mouth as to try to control herself. My mouth opens slightly as I'm trying to comprehend her. Then, in the stoned state I am the only thing I can do is to repress my thoughts and let my feelings guide me. So I lean to her and close my mouth over her neck, kissing and biting. Apparently, she likes what I'm doing as she lets out small whimper and the only thing she is capable of doing is to tilt her head so I can get better access. I slowly move my left hand from the sand and wrap it aroud her waist so I can get some support. I walk my mouth on her neck, gently nibble on her ear lobe then move it on her cheek, trying to get to her lips. Then… she stops me. She shoves me away with that fisted hand on my shoulder. But I don't let her get away with it, I place my pale hand over hers and guide it to my heart, to feel its beatings.

Her eyes drift to our hands and suddenly they're on mine, letting me see in her soul. I have to say that I was taken aback at first, I've never seen in Bonnie such need and passion. It almost made me faint when I realized that it is directed at me, and only me. And out of nowhere, she kisses me. I don't think I can describe in words how that felt, like she put every breath she had in it. Like, she willingly gave her her very alive and beating heart to me not just the plain drawing in the sand that she made earlier. Trusted me with her soul and body. It was love that I felt there… and love it was what I gave.


End file.
